The Son of Neptune
by freezingpizza14
Summary: The world is saved, Piper and Jason are a couple, and ... Percy and Annabeth are getting married! A romantic and cheezy Percabeth story. If you would like for Aphrodite to be torched by a lighter, then this is your story! Warning: might contain scenes not approved for children under 13.


The Son of Neptune

***Alrighty, I know this is nothing like the real Son of Neptune or something Rick Riordan would write, but people say this is my best story out of all of them, so i'm posting it. :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson & the Olympians series nor The Heroes of Olympus series. Sadly, Rick Riordan does. **

**Enjoy! Though the characters or the book rights are not mine, this story is. :) Comment, but no flames.**

**Peace out!***

*Chapter 1 – A dangerous compromise*

The Argo II drifted across the sky. It was sunny, and a thin layer of clouds covered the sky. Jason, Piper, Leo and Annabeth were below deck, planning out how they were going to find and land at the Roman Camp.

"The best bet we've got is that they see me first so that they know were not the enemy," Jason said.

"Alright, but what about us? It's going to take a lot of convincing to get them to join us. Remember, the Greeks and the Romans were enemies," Annabeth pointed out.

Jason thought about it. "We have to. It's the only way to defeat Gaea and the giants," he said.

"Well, I hope you've prepared a good speech, cause I'm sure once they know we - and Percy too - are Greeks, were gonna be dead Greeks," Leo said.

"Leo has a good point," Piper said. "What about you? They might think you're a traitor for helping us. Who knows what they'll do to you if they find out you've been _helping_ us, instead of going back."

"Well, I didn't really have a choice, did I?" Jason said. "Hero took my memories so I couldn't go back even if I wanted to."

"Would you, if you could've?" Piper asked quietly. There was an uncomfortable silence in the air. "I don't know," Jason finally said.

"Well, as much fun as it is to hear about your lovey-dovey love life, we really need to focus on not getting killed by your pals," Leo said.

"Leo!" Annabeth scolded.

Piper took a breath. "No, its okay, Annabeth. Leo's right. How will we manage to not get killed?"

"We have to tell them the truth. Juno-I mean, Hera took mine and Percy's memories, and we need to get him back, and I'll go back to them."

"But you won't, Jason," Annabeth said. "You'll be with them, but they'll need to come with _us."_

"I know." Jason sighed, frustrated. "I just don't know what they'll do. I've been with them for so long, but I just don't know how they'll react to this."

Annabeth put a hand on his shoulder. "It's alright. Things will work out. They have to," she said. Jason studied her face, and knew she was telling the truth. Jason also saw that her face shone with a light that he'd never noticed before.

_Probably because she's going to have Percy back soon, _Jason thought. She _does _look happier, but a little grim too because we - including Percy - could be killed if were not careful. Finally, he nodded, and she removed her hand, only to have it replaced with Piper's.

"It's going to be fine. We'll convince them. We _need _them," she said gently, and Jason found himself believing her.

"Stop charmspeaking me, Piper," Jason muttered.

Piper jerked her hand away. "Was I? I'm sorry. I don't know when I'm doing it."

"Beauty Queen has big power," Leo muttered.

Piper punched him in the arm. "Oh shut up, Tool Boy."

"Anyways," Annabeth said, "we are going to have to go in, get Percy, convince the Romans to come with us, and get out and sail for Greece. Anyone object?"

Piper, Jason and Leo shook their heads.

"Good. I-I have to go do something. I'll be right back." Annabeth left the confused trio and walked up to the deck. She hung on to the railing and took a deep breath, but it didn't stop the tears from flowing.

_Don't worry, we're coming for you, Percy, _she thought. The wind rushed in her face, and she stared down into the sea.

"Oh, don't cry, my dear. I'm sure you will be back together soon, I promise."

Annabeth spun to face the female voice, expecting Piper, but got an even bigger shock. Her mother.

"Aphrodite?" Annabeth said.

*Chapter 2 –Annabeth gets a flashback*

Aphrodite stood in front of her, her face serious but her mouth turning up in a smile.

"Do not worry, I am here to help. I couldn't resist. Another chapter of your tragic romance with Percy is too much too ignore."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "Tragic?"

"Oh, sure. Mother and Father don't approve of their kid dating their rival's kid, but they do anyway because they were in love for five years with the girl helplessly drawn to another and the boy drawn to another _girl_-"

"I only loved Luke as a brother, and Percy didn't love Rachel. They only met so she could become the oracle," Annabeth said, blushing.

"Mmm, but at first you did not know that. You _did _think you loved Luke. Until you kissed Percy in that volcano. And no, he was not. He only loved you. You do know that because you had been by his side that he was able to have strength, right? He depended on you. Knowing you were safe and alive meant the world to him. The world was ending, and all he cared about was that you were alive," Aphrodite said softly.

Annabeth's eyes filled with tears.

"Oh, don't cry, my dear! It will be alright, I promise. But . . . can I show you something? It's very sweet."

"What-what is it?" Annabeth asked, sniffling and wiping her tear-streaked face.

"It's what he saw about you when he was turning invulnerable in the River Styx."

Annabeth's eyes widened. "Show me."

Aphrodite reached out and touched her hand, and suddenly Annabeth was drowning. No, not her. _Percy._ Percy was losing the fight to stay alive in the River Styx. His skin slowly burned away, like acid.

"_The cord," _A voice seemed to say. "_Remember your lifeline, dummy!"_

Annabeth gasped.

"_Hold on, Seaweed Brain." _ The voice was much clearer now, and Annabeth could tell it was her own. "_You're not getting away from me that easily."_

The cord connected to Percy's back got stronger.

Suddenly Annabeth was standing in the sun. She could see herself standing on the canoe lake pier, holding out a hand to help Percy, who had fallen out of his canoe.

"_You are such an idiot sometimes. Come on, take my hand."_

Annabeth could see dozens of memories - it was like she was inside his head - coming back to him head speedy fast, though one stayed on his mind. Their kiss in the volcano. His name was Percy Jackson. He stopped burning.

The cord was now a steel cable. Percy wasn't going anywhere.

In the vision, she saw Percy take the vision Annabeth's hand.

Then it ended. She was back on the Argo II, and she was alone. Aphrodite had vanished.

"Annabeth?" It was Piper's voice. She turned to see Piper, Jason and Leo walking towards her. She turned away so that they wouldn't see her crying.

It was because of me that he survived the Styx, she thought. He didn't burn because of me. The world was ending and all he cared about was _me_.

He loved me.

"Annabeth, are you-hey, why are you crying?" Jason said.

Annabeth wiped her face again, then turned towards the trio, putting on what she hoped was a convincing smile. "Nothing. Just thinking."

"Well, you'd better get some sleep," Leo said.

"Why?" Annabeth asked.

"Because," Jason said, "You'll need it . . . just in case."

He didn't have to say it. They all knew what he meant.

_In case we have to battle._

*Chapter 3 –Arrival at the Roman camp*

The _Argo II _ flew easily across the sky, and Piper looked down, but she didn't see anything. "Where is it?" she asked Jason.

Jason pointed directly below us. "Right . . . there. I can _see _it."

"I can't see anything, Jason."

"Maybe it's because Mr. big bad Roman-man here is the only one that knows where it is," Leo suggested, appearing beside Piper.

"Where's Annabeth?" Piper asked. "Did she finally give in and go to sleep?"

Leo nodded. "Yep. So I'll just go and do the same. Come wake me from my cave . . . whenever," he said with a yawn and went below deck, leaving Piper and Jason alone.

"So. Do you know what you're going to do when we get there?" Piper asked him quietly.

Jason shrugged. "I don't know. Will they even remember me?"

"The Greeks remember Percy."

"Yeah. I wonder if they missed me," Jason said softly.

Piper studied Jason. "I'm sure they did. They probably miss you as much as the campers from Camp Half-Blood miss Percy."

"I hope your right. I miss them, too," he said.

Piper didn't say anything. She wondered if there was someone else that missed him that was more than a friend.

I wonder if he misses _her_, Piper thought.

"Uh oh," Jason said.

"What?"

"Were here."

"Where?"

"At the Roman camp, Piper."

"Oh."

"Yeah. I didn't think we would find it so soon."

"Well, should I go and wake Annabeth and Leo, then?" Piper asked.

Jason thought. "Wait. Let me go alone and talk to them, then I'll come and get you guys when I explain everything."

"Jason, you can't do this alone. What if they don't want you back after you've been gone so long and with Greeks? Were the _enemy_, remember? They won't like that," Piper said.

"Well I'll just have to try," Jason insisted.

"But remember, if we just land from the sky then there gonna think were attacking," Piper said.

"I know. But when they see me they'll know were not enemies," Jason replied.

Piper sighed. "All right. Let's do this. I'm coming with you. But . . . let's wake up Leo. We'll need him."

"Alright," Jason said.

*Chapter 4 – Annabeth gets dumped*

Annabeth dreamt that she was flying. No, not flying, Annabeth thought. Just standing in the wind. It _felt _like she was flying.

"Pretty, isn't it?" a voice asked. Annabeth spun around to see Percy grinning at her.

"Percy?" Annabeth gasped, and ran into his arms. "Where are we? And what's pretty?"

"Were in Greece."

"Greece?" Annabeth looked around. Greece was, no doubt, very beautiful. The view to the ocean showed sea green waves washing gently ashore, and the sun was setting on the horizon.

"Why are we here?" Annabeth asked, but the dream faded, and she woke. She remembered why she-and the others with the Romans-had to go to Greece. Suddenly she tuned in the sound of voices her groggy mind had been blocking out. Lots of voices.

Confused, Annabeth crawled out of bed and went out of the cabin, nearly running in to a girl as she did.

"Watch it!" the girl snapped.

"Who are you?" Annabeth asked.

The girl's ice blue eyes narrowed. "I'm Gwendolyn. And just who are you?"

"Annabeth, daughter of Athena," Annabeth said.

A boy standing beside Gwendolyn gasped. "She's a Greek!" Both the boy and Gwendolyn stepped away from her.

"Come on, Bobby," Gwendolyn said. "We don't want to interfere with the enemy."

"If you don't want to help us then why are you here?" Annabeth asked.

The boy, Bobby, glared at her. "Because it's the world were helping. Not you. You're the enemy."

"And do you think," Annabeth called to Bobby and Gwendolyn's retreating figures, "that maybe Hera had wanted us to come together so we can get past that and work together in this war? Because, I promise you, we need all the help we can get. Demigods, Greek and Roman, _and _the gods."

Gwendolyn stared hard at Annabeth. Then she glanced at Bobby.

"She's got a point," Bobby muttered. "Smart Minerva kids. Were at war just as much as the Greeks are."

Gwendolyn crossed her arms. "Fine. Now, look here, missy. Just because we have agreed to come with you doesn't mean that we like you. Your still Greek," Gwendolyn said to Annabeth, but Annabeth suddenly wasn't paying attention, struck by a sudden thought.

"Where's Percy?" Annabeth asked, inturrupting her.

Gwendolyn didn't like being interuppted, but she said, "somewhere around here."

Annabeth left Gwendolyn and traveled all over the boat looking for him. After searching below deck and the cabins for the third time, she gave up. There were Romans all around her, not sitting relaxed but standing stiff, as if waiting for battle. Annabeth sighed. She hoped Percy wasn't going to be like that. She liked him the way he was, not stiff and humorless like the rest of them were. She hoped he hadn't changed, but it was a slim hope.

"Annabeth, guess what?" Piper said, sitting down beside Annabeth.

"What?" she asked.

"We found Percy. Jason and I did."

Annabeth perked up immediatly. "Really? Where?"

Piper hesitated. "Well . . . Annabeth . . ."

Annabeth grabbed Piper's arm out of exitement. "Piper, tell me! Where . . . hey, whats wrong?"

Piper was looking at her uncertainly. "Well, I saw him, all right. But . . . he was with someone."

"Someone who?"

"A girl. A Roman. And . . ."

"And what?" Annabeth squeezed her arm.

"It looks like she's his girlfriend."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry."

"It's . . . it's alright," Annabeth said, slightly out of breath. "It's not his fault. He doesn't even remember me." It sounded like she was trying to convince herself now.

"And-wait a second! You got them to come? And you didn't even tell me?"

Piper looked nervous. "Well, Jason did. He explained to them that we need them. They were cool with it at first, until Jason showed Leo and I and explained that we were the ones who needed them, then they nearly killed Jason and called him a traitor."

"Then what happened? How did you convince them?"

"Well, he said that If they didn't help then the world would be destroyed. They agreed, got on board, and here we are, on our way to Greece."

"Wow. Okay now, take me to Percy."

Piper sighed. "Alright. He's over there, with Jason. The girl's name is Reyna, I think."

They crossed the deck, avoided getting into a fight by a Roman girl that thought they were losers, and made it to the other side. Annabeth suddenly felt like she'd been sucker-punched. Percy was standing there, holding hands with a blond girl with emerald-colored eyes. He looked good. Really good. He got buffer, Annabeth noticed. His hair's gotten a little longer, and he looks . . . older. More mature. Just like Jason. The slim hope she had felt now vanished completely.

Annabeth swallowed.

Jason turned and smiled at Piper. "About time you found her."

"Well it was kind of hard since she was going around the ship," Piper said, smiling back at him, but Annabeth didn't notice.

Percy looked up and smiled at her for one second, then his smile dropped and he just stared at her. "I . . . don't I know you?"

"Yes. Yes, you know me," she said, taking a deep breath.

"Hey, if your going to stare at my boyfriend, take a picture and stare at that. It'll last longer," the girl holding Percy's hand said. Or _was _holding his hand, anyway. As soon as he saw Annabeth he dropped her hand as though she had the plague.

Angry and defensive and, well, a little mad that this girl took her boyfriend, Annabeth turned towards her, ready to snap.

"Look, I don't care who you are or if Percy doesn't remember me, but he's _mine_. He always has been mine, and will always _be _mine. So _back off._"

Reyna's eyes narrowed. "Oh? And what gives you the right to suddenly steal my boyfriend? Jason likes this girl-" she nodded towards Piper, who blushed, "-and he just broke up with me. Who's to say Percy fell in love with me and doesn't want you anymore?"

Annabeth felt like someone suddenly stabbed her heart with a sword. "And if he doesn't?"

"Then . . . then I'll let him go," Reyna said tightly.

Percy, who was still staring at Annabeth, suddenly said, "It's Reyna."

Annabeth thought she didn't hear right. The world tumbled. "What?"

"I have to be with Reyna."

Reyna whooped and threw herself at Percy, who just stared at Annabeth sadly.

"Um, maybe we should go, you guys," Piper whispered to Jason and Leo. They nodded in agreement and quickly got up and left.

"Why?" Annabeth asked, tears leaving her eyes and rolling down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry! Don't cry." Percy got up and stood in front of her. "Can we have a mintue? To talk?"

Annabeth nodded and led him into her cabin.

*Chapter 5 – Annabeth gets dumped, then engaged*

Percy sat on the bed, and Annabeth sat beside him.

"I can't . . . I don't _want _to be with Reyna. Of course I want to be with you. I just can't."

"Why not?" Annabeth sniffled.

"Because . . . because how is it fair to you that your dating someone that doesn't even remember you?"

Annabeth stared at him hard; the tears had stopped now. "_That's _why? You idiot!"

Annabeth choked back a laugh and leaned forward and kissed him. "I don't care! Why would I? It's not even your fault. And besides, Hera should give you back your memory soon anyways."

"Yeah, but-" Annabeth kissed him again, inturrupting what he was about to say.

"Seaweed Brain, listen to me. I don't care, and it really doesn't matter. I don't care if you don't remember me, I'll still date you even if you had become immortal."

"I could have become immortal?"

Annabeth nodded. "But you turned Zeus down when he offered. Why?"

Percy scoffed. "How am I supposed to know! Amnesia, remember?"

"Oh, right. Sorry."

Percy thought for a minute. "I guess . . . and I'm just going by instincts here . . . but maybe I turned it down so I could have a regular life-as regular as it gets being a demigod, anyway-and be with you. Did . . . did you mean it?"

"Mean what?"

"What you said to Luke, about only loving him as a brother."

Annabeth hesitated. "Yes. I only loved him as a brother."

"When did you know?"

"Around when Zoe died."

"Who?"

"Oh, that's right. Well, she was a Hunter, and she had died after you, Thalia, Artemis and Zoe defeated Atlas."

"And Atlas is . . .?"

"The one who holds up the sky. I held it after Luke, who had taken it from Atlas, then Artemis took it from me, then she gave it to you." Annabeth touched the gray strip in Percy's hair. "Afterwards, on Olympus, when we danced . . . I knew I only loved him as a brother. And that . . ."

Percy squeezed her hand. "What?"

Annabeth shook her head and continued the story. "And after that, when we'd gone into Daedalus's Labyrinth, when my prophecy had said 'and lose a love to worse than death' I thought . . . I thought it was talking about you."

"But it wasn't? So you did think you were in love Luke when you got that prophecy."

Annabeth shook her head. "No. This was a different kind of love, Seaweed Brain. Family love. That's the worst kind of love to lose."

"And to think . . . mmm, _someone- _I can't remember her name- with red hair threw a blue plastic hairbrush at him when he . . . umm . . ."

"Turned into Kronos," Annabeth finished. Percy nodded. Then, at the same time, they turned to each other in shock.

"You remember that!" Annabeth said.

"I remember things!" Percy said excitedly. "When you'd said you'd only loved Luke as a brother . . . and our kiss in the volcano! When we'd danced on Olympus . . . when Clarisse and the other campers from . . . _somewhere_ threw us into the canoe lake

. . ."

Annabeth laughed. "It was at Camp Half-Blood."

Percy grinned at her.

"And see! _I told you _Hera would give your memories back."

"Not everything, but I do remember some things." Percy picked her up and swung her around.

"Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth laughed. Percy grinned again and put her back on the floor.

"What were you going to say before? After you'd said you loved Luke as a brother."

"Oh . . ."

"Annabeth? Tell me."

Annabeth shook her head stubbornly. "It's embarrassing."

Percy cupped a hand under her chin and forced her to look up at him-he was taller than she was now. "Tell me. Please."

"I love you," she whispered, looking up at him with those stormy cloud-gray eyes.

Percy released her chin and grinned at her. "What's so embarrassing about that? I love you too."

"Do you mean it?" she said.

"Hey, look at me," he said, cupping her chin again. "If there's one thing I remember, it's that you don't like to be let down. I promise, I _swear on the River Styx_, that I love you."

Thunder sounded in the distance, sealing the oath.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Maybe you should sleep," she said after a while. "It's been a long day."

"Alright. Maybe you should sleep, too," he said.

"I'm not . . . tired," she said, splitting the words with a big yawn.

Percy grinned and picked her up, carrying her to bed.

As he turned to leave Annabeth grabbed his hand.

"Stay. Please," she said, scooting over to make room.

"Annabeth . . ." Percy was blushing madly now, trying to think of a way to turn down her offer gently, but Annabeth was too groggy with sleep to notice or care.

"_Stay_."

She said it with so much command that Percy didn't argue. With a sigh, he climbed in beside her. Annabeth smiled in victory and curled up at his side.

"I don't want to sleep," Annabeth mumbled. "I want to stay up and talk. I missed you."

"We have tomorrow to talk," Percy promised.

"I'm not tired," Annabeth insisted.

"Then why do you keep yawning?"

"I'm not sleeping," Annabeth insisted.

Percy sighed. "Fine, stubborn girl. You win. What do you want to talk about?"

"Anything, as long as I stay awake. How was it at the Roman camp?"

Percy shrugged, and they talked about a various amount of subjects until three in the morning.

"Still not sleepy," Annabeth murmured, half asleep.

"Yes, you are. We can't stay up all night. We'll need our strength for tomorrow."

"Mmm . . ."

"Sleep," Percy whispered, wrapping his arms around her. She snuggled closer to him.

"Annabeth?" Percy asked.

"Hmm?" she said.

"If I ask something, will you promise to take it seriously and give me an honest answer?"

"Of course, Seaweed Brain."

"Annabeth Chase?" Percy whispered.

"Yes?"

He took a deep breath. "Will you marry me?"

There was silence. Then Annabeth said, "I will."

"Really?" he asked, his eyelids drooping sleepily.

"Really," Annabeth murmured, and they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

*Ch. 6 –Jason gets stabbed*

It was morning when Piper walked down below deck, Jason and Leo at her side.

"They've been gone a long time," Leo said. "Hope she didn't kill him."

"Leo, don't say that!" Piper said. "I'm sure they worked it out."

"I don't know, she seemed pretty upset."

"Well, where ever they disappeared to they probably made up, since they've been gone all night," Jason said as they reached Annabeth's cabin. Then he froze, his hand on the door knob.

"Umm, should we . . . I mean, if they've been in here all night, should we go in and interrupt . . ." Jason said, blushing.

"What, dude? What are you so-" Leo's eyes widened. "Oh! Uh, maybe we should . . . come back later."

Piper rolled her eyes. "Boys," she muttered. Louder she said, "I'll go in. If you two are scared you can stay here."

Piper turned the knob and the door swung open-and Piper almost sighed with relief.

Percy and Annabeth were fast asleep - in each other's arms - and thankfully still fully clothed.

"See? I told you," she said to Jason and Leo, who had peeked their heads in the doorway. She walked to the bed and shook Annabeth's shoulder slightly.

"Annabeth? Annabeth, wake up."

She stirred, and finally her eyes opened. "What time is it?" she said groggily.

"Almost eight."

"Eight? That's . . . too early," she said in between a yawn.

"Well, were almost to Greece."

Annabeth opened her eyes again. "Oh, fine." She tried to move but seemed to remember her limbs were tangled with Percy's. "Percy, wake up."

"Mmm . . . just a few more minutes," he mumbled. Annabeth shoved his shoulder.

"Seaweed Brain, wake up!"

Finally, he did. He sat up, rubbing his eyes. "What time is it?"

"Eight. We slept in."

"Well, that's what we get for us staying up until three in the morning. I told you."

Piper saw Leo and Jason give her amused _I told you so _looks. They grinned, and Piper rolled her eyes. _Fully clothed, _she mouthed to them. They rolled _their_ eyes.

"Oh!" Annabeth suddenly said, sitting up. She turned to Percy in awe. "Did you mean it? About what you asked last night?" she asked him.

Percy stared at her for a moment in confusion, then understanding came to him. He nodded. "Of course I did. I swore on the River Styx, remember? Did _you _mean it? When you said yes?"

Annabeth's only answer was to lean sideways to kiss him.

"Okay, obviously were missing something here," Leo said, him and Jason finally coming in when they were convinced Percy and Annabeth had stayed clothed all night.

Annabeth grinned. "Tell you later." Percy kissed her cheek.

"Let's go. The Romans are waiting," Piper said.

"Let's go save the world," Jason muttered.

"Ditto," Leo added.

"Get him on the bed, fast!" Piper yelled, half sobbing. The Romans carried a badly wounded Jason to the nearest cabin with a bed.

His whole left side was bloody where he had been stabbed.

"Get him some nectar and ambrosia, fast! Now!"

Annabeth grabbed Piper's shoulders. "Piper, calm down, for Hades' sake! Jason is going to be fine."

"Easy for you to say!" Piper said, not realizing she must sound half crazy. "Your boyfriend can't _be_ stabbed!"

Annabeth flushed, and Piper realized she was overreacting. "I'm sorry, Annabeth. I'm just so worried about Jason."

"It's alright. I'd be the same way if it were Percy."

"How are you two? I mean, is he with Reyna or . . ."

"Me. Well . . . he's not my boyfriend anymore."

Piper mometarily forgot Jason. "Why? But, this morning you two had seemed so happy. Are you just temporarily breaking up, then?"

"No," Annabeth murmured.

"Then what? You'd said earlier that you'd 'tell us later,' and it's later!"

"Percy isn't my boyfriend . . ." Annabeth started.

"Yeah?"

"He's . . . my fiance." Annabeth grinned.

"Oh, that's great! Congradulations!"

"What are you two so happy about?" Leo said, appearing beside them. "Jason was _hurt._"

"Oh, Leo guess what? Annabeth and Percy are ingaged!"

"Congradulations, _but didn't you hear me? _Jason-was-hurt. And he wants us to be by his side."

Hearing Jason's name brought Piper back. "Oh!" she gasped, and ran into the cabin, Annabeth and Leo following.

Jason was sitting on the bed sweating while some Roman campers fed him ambrosia and nectar and attempted to wrap up his side. Jason screamed in pain.

Piper was sobbing as she ran to the bedside beside Percy, who was helping wrap up Jason's wound.

Jason saw her and grabbed her hand, holding on tightly. Piper held on tight, too.

Annabeth was beside Percy, watching as he wrapped the gauze around Jason's waist carefully, and Leo was trying to keep his hands from shaking.

"Is he going to make it?" Piper whispered.

"I think so. The stab wasn't very deep, and the Ambrosia and Nectar should have healed up most of the damage, but we can't risk feeding him anymore, or he'll burn up. He's already sweating from a fever," Percy said. Piper nodded to him gratefully.

When Percy sat back, his own face was clammy.

"Come on, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth murmured. "Let's leave them alone."

Piper watched them leave, along with the Roman campers. Now it was just her and Leo.

"Umm, maybe I should go too," he mumbled, and got up and followed them. The door closed behind him, and Jason and Piper were alone.

"Pretty stupid of me, huh?" Jason said weakly.

"What happened?" Piper demanded.

"I-I don't know. I was doing just fine, and then a knife came out of nowhere and stabbed me. Luckily I shifted to the side just in time, or the knife would have gotten me in the chest," Jason said.

Piper held tight to his hand and sobbed. "Y-you big idiot. But I'm glad your okay."

"Piper, look at me," Jason said, putting his free hand under her chin and lifting her face up. "I'm fine, alright? I'm not dying."

Piper nodded weakly. "I'm just glad your still alive."

"Me too. Or I would have to leave you."

Piper smiled.

*Ch. 7 –Annabeth plans a wedding*

Percy and Annabeth left Jason's cabin and went to the upper deck.

"Oh, look at the sunrise," Annabeth said, pointing. The sun was setting on the horizon, half hidden behind a thick layer of clouds, making the sky turn purple and orange.

"It's pretty," Percy agreed.

Annabeth wrapped her arms around Percy's waist and laid her head on his shoulder. In turn, Percy wrapped his arms around her, too.

"Were going home," Annabeth said, sighing.

"And taking the Romans with us?"

"We have to."

" . . . Why?"

"Seaweed Brain, do you think that just because we got along with them that their going to just automatically trust us?"

"Um, yeah, kinda."

Annabeth elbowed him lightly. "Well, their not. They need to meet the other Greeks, too, to get along with _them _so that they can fully trust us."

"Nothing hard," he said sarcastically.

"Well, it certainly wont be easy, but I know we can do it."

"You know, I could get used to us being married. You'd agree with me a lot more."

Annabeth grinned up at him lovingly. "Don't get used to it, Seaweed Brain. You won't be right all the time."

"Almost always, then," Percy said.

"We'll see." She leaned up and kissed him.

"So, did you look for me, or did you always know where I was?" Percy asked.

"Of course I looked for you. Almost the whole camp went looking for you. I was almost going crazy, and everyone said I looked depressed."

Percy bit his tongue, and Annabeth looked up suspciously at him. "What?"

"Oh, nothing," he said.

Annabeth punched him lightly. "Tell me."

"Its just . . . well, I had dreams about you, too. I mean, I didn't remember you, but I almost always thought of you. I thought I was going insane."

"Really?" Annabeth looked at him with her cloudy gray eyes.

Percy blushed. "Well, yeah. Its an embarrassing thing to admit, but . . ."

"It's alright. It doesn't sound embarrassing. Not to me."

Annabeth held on to him tighter. "I wish we could hurry up and get married," she muttered.

"Me too. When _should_ we . . ."

"Well, we'll have a lot to think about. Were still sixteen, so the wedding wont be for another two years. We have plenty of time to sort things out."

"Alright. And where will it be? Because I know mom's gonna want to be there."

Annabeth hesitated. "My dad and step mom, too. But Percy . . . did you ever think about, well, Poseidon and Athena being there?"

"The gods?" Percy asked, shocked. "Their probably going to be busy. But . . . yeah, I actually did. And to have our mortal parent face our godly parent again after so long . . . that sounds . . ."

"Dangerous," Annabeth finished.

"Yeah. But both of our mortal parents are married. I just hope Amphitrite isn't there, though. She hates my guts."

Annabeth laughed. "Well, probably not. But I don't think they'll be coming."

"Can my mom and your dad come to camp, if we were to invite them?"

Annabeth's eyes widened. "Yes! We can have it in the Big House, and all of our friends will be there."

Percy kissed her cheek.

"We just have to figure out . . . well, a lot of things. We need a wedding planner," Annabeth said.

"Why do we when we have an amazing architect right here," Percy said, grinning. Annabeth blushed. "Well that's true . . . and people and satyrs can help . . ."

Percy grinned again. "See?"

Annabeth elbowed him lightly and sighed. "Oh, fine. Alright . . . oh, now we have to get a dress and a tuxedo!"

"I hope I don't get the dress."

Annabeth elbowed him again. "No, Seaweed Brain. As much fun as it would be to see you in a dress, it's for me."

"But wouldn't that be so funny if you wore the tuxedo and I wore the dress? Definitely not tradition there. People will be_ so_ confused."

Annabeth laughed. "Yeah, definitely not traditional. I'd love to see the looks of our friends' faces if you walked down the isle in a dress."

"I'd be a laughingstock for the rest of my life. I wouldn't put it past Thalia to take pictures."

"Well, you'd still be cute to me," Annabeth said. Percy kissed her.

*Ch. 8 – The wedding day arrives*

"Oh my gods, where is Thalia?" Annabeth gasped. She was going all over the place, refixing her hair, straightening her wedding dress, trying to put on her shoes while walking. Finally Thalia came in and took Annabeth's shoulders.

"Will you calm down, already! Gods, your acting like a lunatic," she said.

Annabeth swallowed. "It-I'm just nervous."

"Whats there to be nervous about? You never act nervous when it comes to Percy. It is going to be fine. The whole thing will blow over smoothly, you'll be Mrs. Jackson, and you'll live happily ever after," Thalia said, grinning.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Okay first of all, since when is the life of a demigod that easy? And two-I know it will, I'm just-"

"Your just nothing," Thalia said. "Stop worrying."

Then Piper entered the room. "Aww, I love your dress!" she said to Annabeth. Annabeth grinned. "Thank you."

Juniper came in too, followed by Clarisse, Katie Gardener, and Leo.

"Leo, you're not supposed to be in here!" Thalia snapped.

"Hey, I didn't _want _to be, but the girls dragged me here!"

"Seriously?" Thalia grinned at Clarisse. "Why?"

"Cause I figured he'd be a good target dummy if you get nervous and want to stab someone."

"What!" Leo yelped and tried to run, but Clarisse held him in check by the scruff of his neck.

Annabeth, laughing, said, "Thanks, Clarisse, but I don't stab things when I'm nervous. That's you."

Clarisse shrugged. "Thought it might help."

"Oh Annabeth, your dress is gorgous!" Katie gushed.

"Thank you," Annabeth said. There was a knock at the door, and Dr. Chase and his wife came in.

"Oh sweetie, you look beautiful!" Annabeth's step mom said.

"She looks . . . grown up," Dr. Chase grunted. "I don't know if I like this . . ."

"Dad!" Annabeth said. "I'm marrying him. I know . . . I know we've been a bit rocky, and we haven't had the best relationship in the world, dad, but . . ."

"Do you love him?" her dad said suddenly. Annabeth stared at him in shock.

"I-yes. Yes I do. Very much."

Dr. Chase nodded. "Then it's alright with me."

Annabeth hugged him tightly. "Thanks, dad."

"Two mintues!" Juniper said.

"Your going to help me, right?" Annabeth said.

"I'll help you every step of the way," her dad promised. "I won't let you fall."

Annabeth grabbed his arm and held on tightly. Thalia gave her a boquet of red roses.

"See you in a few," Thalia said, hugging her before disapearing. Clarisse clapped her on the back, said, "See ya, princess," and followed Thalia.

Katie patted Annabeth's cheek as she went by. "See you soon, Mrs. Jackson," she whispered, and was gone.

Mrs. Chase smiled at Annabeth and followed Katie to the Big Hall.

"Ready?" her dad asked.

Annabeth took a deep breath. "I am."

The walked a slow stride from the Athena cabin, and crossed the camp to the Big House. Inside Annabeth could see white and red roses every where, the sweet smelling scent drifting towards her with the wind. There was a long red carpet leading to the other side of the Big Hall, the traditional Wedding March playing softly. The whole thing was like a dream. Everything was beautiful and glowing. It seemed to go by so slowly, but it was so perfect you didn't care. The whole camp was here, and the satyrs, Nymphs, Percy's mother and step-father, Chiron, Rachel, Nico, Mrs. Chase with her two kids, and-

"Oh my gods," Annabeth breathed.

Poseidon and Athena. They were here, actually here, at the wedding. Athena had on a white dress with golden arm bands. At least she wasn't wearing her armor with the horrible head of Medusa. Poseidon was in his regular bermuda shorts, hawaiin shirt, and sandals.

"Athena?" Dr. Chase said, awestruck. Athena saw him and nodded to him vaguely. Dr. Chase just stared back.

They actually came, Annabeth thought. They came to our wedding. She quickly looked away before she started crying.

And then burst into tears.

Percy was standing at the other side of the Big Hall, waiting for her, smiling. She smiled back weakly, her knees so weak and shaking so badly that she thought she was going to fall. He was gorgous in an elegant black tuxedo with a sea green hankerchiff in the breast pocket. It looked like someone tried to comb back his hair, but it obviously didn't work. Even though it did give his hair a longer, sexier look, Annabeth thought. After thinking this, after seeing him standing there, waiting patiently for her, she realized Thalia was right. There wasn't any reason to be nervous. Annabeth took a deep breath and walked in pace with the wedding march.

Finally, finally, she'd reached the end. Giving an old gesture, Dr. Chase put his daughter's hand in Percy's.

"Take good care of my baby girl," he muttered.

"I will," Percy promised.

Slowly they faced the front, where Chiron was waiting for them.

"We are gathered here today to let these two be bonded by wholy matromony . . ."

He went on. Annabeth was waiting patiently for the time to come. Then, finally, it did.

"Perseus Jackson, do you take Annabeth Chase to be your wife?"

"I do."

"Annabeth Chase, do you take Percy, in sickness and in health, to be your husband?"

Annabeth took a deep breath, her heart pounding in her chest.

"I do."

"Then I pronounce you, husband and wife! You may now kiss the bride," Chiron exlaimed happily. He smiled and winked at Annabeth. She smiled back.

Annabeth turned towards Percy, who cupped her face in his hands like he were handling delicate rose petals, and kissed her gently.

A huge cheer went through the crowd, so loud Annabeth thought everyone in New York could hear it. She turned towards her mother, who nodded. Poseidon winked at Annabeth, then nodded towards Percy.

Afterwards, the whole thing slipped easily into the reception party. Everyone watched as Percy and Annabeth cut the cake, and then laughed when they started shoving it into each other's faces.

A slow dance started, and Percy took Annabeth in his arms.

"We're finally married," she said to him.

"Finally. Were you nervous?"

"A little bit," Annabeth admitted.

"Same here. And your mom?"

Annabeth hesitated. "I really think she's okay with it now. I don't think she hates you so much anymore."

Percy laughed. "Well, that's better than her hating me completely, I guess."

Annabeth smiled and kissed him, which brought on for a whole new round of applause.

"Mind if I steal your wife for a moment?" a voice asked. Poseidon was standing at Percy's shoulder. Percy grinned and stepped back, leaving to find his mother. Poseidon took Annabeth's hand and put his other lightly on her waist. Annabeth swallowed nervously, and they twirled around for a few moments before Poseidon cleared his throat.

"I must say that I am happy for you two. I knew it was bound to happen sometime."

"You did?" Annabeth asked, surprised.

Poseidon nodded. "Yes. And Lady Aphrodite wouldn't stop talking about it."

Annabeth giggled nervously. "Oh."

They twirled again, this time towards the ocean, and Poseidon stopped her.

Uh oh, Annabeth thought. I'm in trouble. He _doesn't _approve of our marriage.

But that wasn't it. Poseidon cleared his throat again.

"I need to speak with you privately. About your mother," he explained.

"My mom?" Annabeth asked. Uh oh. Not good, not good not good not good not-

"She . . . she wanted me to tell you that she will accept the marriage, but she . . . she'll never approve of Percy. She says he is . . . too dangerous to have around, being my son, and that being with him will only cause problems."

Annabeth felt faint. "Oh," she squeaked. "I see."

Poseidon nodded. "Normally I would not do Athena a favor, but this seemed important . . . and that I do not agree."

Annabeth looked up, shocked. "Really? So, you are . . . alright with it?"

Poseidon nodded again. "I am."

Annabeth looked gratefully at him. "Thank you. For letting us be together."

Poseidon shrugged. "It does not matter to me, child. This rivalry is between Athena and myself. We shouldn't let it get in our kids' way because we are fighting. We should leave you and Percy out of it, and I plan to do so, but your mother . . ."

"It's alright. I understand. She does not think the same. She doesn't approve of Percy because he is your son. And that he's dangerous for being a son of the Big Three," Annabeth said.

Poseidon nodded, then paused before saying anything else. "I must go, I am needed on Olympus. It appears Hermes put another Greek fire-bomb on Ares's chair again, and Zeus needs some assistance before Ares causes a war."

Annabeth smiled and nodded, turning away.

"Tell Percy I wish for the best for you two," Poseidon said before dissapearing in a flash of green light.

After Poseidon was gone, Annabeth set off to find Percy. She found him by the wedding cake, getting his third piece.

"Jeez, Seaweed Brain," she said, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Pretty soon I'm not going to be able to wrap my arms around you anymore if you keep eating all of the cake. Save some for other people"

"If I recall, it is _my _wedding," he muttered.

"Our wedding, Seaweed Brain," she said. He smiled at her, but it didn't reach his eyes.

Annabeth frowned and pulled him off to the side. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Percy smiled again, trying to convince her he was fine, but it didn't work. Annabeth could tell the smile was fake, and he looked like he was ready to vomit.

"Nothing, Wise Girl. Really. I'm just nervous about the-"

"If you say honeymoon, you're sleeping outside tonight," Annabeth warned. "And I know that is an outright lie. you weren't nervous before. What's wrong, Percy?"

Percy took a deep breath and started to say something, but quickly changed his mind and shook his head. "Nothing. It's just been an exausting day. I'd like to hurry up and get on to the honeymoon," he whispered, pulling her into his arms.

She sighed and relaxed, deciding that she would interrogate him later.

"Hey, it's 6:30!" Juniper yelled. "Your ride will be taking off soon. You'd better hurry!"

Annabeth and Percy quickly went to change and grabbed the rest of their luggage that wasn't already on the ship. When they left the Poseidon cabin, everyone was waiting for them. They quickly walked towards the _Argo II_, hugging all of their friends goodbye. They boarded, and the ship quickly flew off. Annabeth and Percy waved until Camp Half-Blood was out of sight.

*Chapter 9 - Honeymoon suprises*

"Were finally alone," Annabeth murmured, wrapping her arms around Percy's waist.

"And we'll be at the island soon," Percy said. They had recently discovered - because Nico was a big blabber mouth - that their honeymoon was going to be on an island. Other then that, they didn't know anything else.

"Well, for all we know, it's going to be a small cabin on a really big island or something," Annabeth said.

"It doesn't matter. As long as were together, right?" Percy said.

Annabeth kissed him. "Right."

"And," Percy said as they broke away, "It's probably going to be, like, one story or something."

Annabeth giggled. "And probably a little t.v."

They rambled on about how the house was going to be like, naming things that would probably be the most horrible about it, until they arrived. When they walked up the beach to the house, they both stopped and their mouths dropped open. They were too stunned to speak.

Because this house wasn't a cabin, nor one-story.

It was a mansion, with three-stories.

"It's . . . it's _huge,_" Annabeth said in awe.

"It's a mansion," was all Percy said. He and Annabeth looked at each other at the same time, both thinking the same thing. It is probably the mist, making it _look _like a three-story mansion. Of course, they were both very eager to see the inside, so they hurried to the door. Annabeth turned the knob to find it already unlocked for them, and they went inside.

Percy very nearly had a heart attack.

It was, somehow, even huger inside then on the outside. The only thing the mist covered was how _large_ it was.

"Oh my _gods,_" Annabeth breathed. "How did we end up with this? How did they _pay _for it?"

Percy shook his head, still awestruck. Once a Seaweed Brain, always a Seaweed Brain. "I don't know, but I want to look around. If I yell, it means there's either a _really _big video-game system, or I got lost somewhere and can't find my way back."

Annabeth rolled her eyes and walked down the hall. Percy climbed up the stairs to the second floor and opened the first door he saw. He immediatly walked into a room with-

"An _indoor swimming pool?" _ Percy said. There was a big oval-shaped swimming pool, with a mini hot tub and a bar - non alcoholic drinks - for drinks and snacks on one side of the room.

Shaking his head, he went off into another room. It wasn't anything special, just an extra guestroom. But a really _nice _one, with mini sea waves painted on the boarders of the walls.

Smiling, Percy closed the door and went in to the next room. A really big, really nice bathroom.

_Does everything have to be so big?_ Percy wondered.

Suddenly he heard a loud yelp, and he forgot about the other rooms and rushed back down the stairs and down the hallway. He went in to the first room to find Annabeth standing there.

"W-what's wrong?" Percy panted. Even the stupid _stairs _were big. Then he really took in the room. It was probably the biggest room in the house. Unfortunately for Percy, it was the library.

"Aww, man. How come a _library _is the biggest room in the house?" Percy said, still hoping for the ginormous video-game set.

Annabeth rolled her eyes at him. "Oh, like you'll be in here anyways."

"But we're dyslexic. How will you be able to read them?" Percy asked. Annabeth grinned.

"Who says their in english?"

Percy sighed. "Right. Hey, guess what? There's an indoor swimming pool."

Annabeth laughed. "Oh, and a bowling alley, salad bar, training room full of weapons, and a t.v. room, the livingroom. Emphasis on _t.v. _It's almost as big as a movie theater screen."

Percy shook his head. "I think they've super-sized everything a little _too _big. How many people were they expecting to live here?"

Annabeth shrugged. "Just us, I think." She blushed. "And, you know, anyone else we want."

Percy just looked at her in confusion, and she sighed.

"Were _married, _Percy. Think. What do couples have when their married?"

Percy was still confused.

Annabeth sighed again. "Oh my gods, Percy, sometimes you are so dense."

Percy scoffed. "It's not my fault."

Annabeth took his hand. "Right, Seaweed Brain. Have you seen our bedroom yet?"

Percy shook his head. "Nope. Have you?"

"No. I don't even know where it is!"

"Well, lets explore the rest of the house until we find it."

They went through the first and second floors, and when they walked into the first room of the third door, Percy gave a cheerful whoop.

There were two huge t.v.s in the house, this one with all kinds of gaming systems attached to it.

"I love this house," Percy sighed. Annabeth giggled and pulled him out of the room before he started drooling.

"You remember the first thing I said to you, Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah, of course. You said, 'you drool when you sleep.'"

Annabeth laughed. "And it's still true."

"It is not."

"It is too, and you know it."

They went through all of rooms, which consisted of four guestrooms and two bathrooms. Finally, they reached the last door.

"Guess this is ours," Percy said. Annabeth opened the door, and for the fourth time that night, her jaw dropped open.

"This is, like, the second biggest room in the house!" Percy said. "Our room is bigger then the bowling room!"

There was the bed, of course a huge king sized bed, which consisted of their suitcases.

Annabeth frowned. "Didn't we leave those on the ship?"

Percy shrugged. There were two dressers - big ones, obviously - a bathroom, and a two-door closet. But Percy didn't notice all of this. He was staring at the horn on the wall. The Minotaur horn he had achieved when he was twelve years old.

"Annabeth?" he called.

"Yeah?" she said.

"Come here."

Annabeth emerged from the bathroom. "What, Seaweed Brain? I was checking out the jacuzzi bathtub."

"Look around."

Annabeth did, and finally noticed that all of their stuff, from theirs rooms back at their homes, their stuff from Camp Half-Blood, was all here, neat and put into place.

"You have _alot _of video games," Annabeth noticed. Percy blushed.

"Well, it kept me from ever doing my homework. It was very useful."

"Ha-ha."

They both glanced at the closet.

"I'm almost afraid to go in there," Annabeth said.

"Why? Because it's probably bigger than our room?"

"That, and of what Thalia and whoever helped built this place put in it."

Percy glanced uneasily at her, and together they opened the doors and stepped in.

"It's . . . it's not _so _bad," Annabeth said, observing the hanging T-shirts and jeans, with a few dresses.

"Umm . . ." Percy held up something on a hanger.

Annabeth gasped, "I am so not wearing that!"

It was white, silk, and lacy. It had a low neckline - so low it was embarrassing - and was ankle-length.

"I think it would be pretty hot on you," Percy said without thinking, and Annabeth blushed.

"Remind me to burn that later."

"Oh, look. A robe to go with it." Percy held up a matching white silk robe.

"Seaweed Brain!" She snatched it from him and put it back. Once it was tucked away, she turned around and glared at him. He just shrugged and smiled.

"You know, just because were married doesn't mean your glare can still scare me." He bent down and kissed her.

Annabeth sighed after a moment and floundered to remember what she'd forgotten.

"Umm, we need to . . . we need to put away all of stuff."

She pulled him out of the closet and shut the double-doors.

"We even have a balcony," Percy said. There were thin white curtains hanging from french doors - double doored - and Percy opened them, letting a slight breeze come in.

"You can see the ocean," Annabeth observed as she put all of the suitcases on the dressers.

Percy glanced behind him and smiled. "What are you doing? I thought you were unpacking."

"I'm too exited to unpack."

"Me too. I can't believe this is . . . ours," Percy said.

"Just for the honeymoon, Seaweed Brain."

"No, it's yours," a voice said, and they both spun around to see Thalia and Chiron in an Iris-message.

"Thalia!" Annabeth crouched down in front of the Iris-message. "What do you mean it's ours?"

"Well, you didn't think we moved all of your stuff there just for a honeymoon, did you?" Chiron said.

Annabeth elbowed Percy. "That's the last time I listen you you," she told him.

"Wait-this house, this _mansion, _is ours? To like, live in?" Percy asked.

Thalia sighed. "Yes, Percy. It is yours."

Percy grinned. "And the video game sets?"

Annabeth sighed and dramatically pinched the bridge of her nose. "Oh my gods. I swear, Percy, if you mention _video-games _one more time . . ."

Chiron chuckled. "Well, we'll leave you to it, then. Have fun!"

"Literally," Thalia added, and they dissapeared.

Annabeth and Percy looked at each other.

"What do you want to do now?" Annabeth asked.

"Your seriously asking that when we have bowling, sword-training, swimming, t.v., movies, video-"

Annabeth grinned. "If we play video-games, you'd so lose. And besides, it's almost midnight."

"So? You said you were exited, so then lets do something."

"Actually, it's kind of starting to wear off." Annabeth yawned. Percy scooped her up and layed her on the bed, which moved under her.

"No-way." Annabeth bounced up and down, the bed rolling under her.

"It's a water bed!" Percy said. "Sweet."

Percy jumped on the bed beside her, and the bed jiggled.

Annabeth laughed. "Wow, Seaweed Brain. Lets just try and get some sleep, okay?"

Percy sighed. "Oh, fine. We do have the whole honeymoon to try everything out."

"Our whole lives. Our house, remember?"

Percy grinned. "Right. I could get used to this. And hey, what gives? A moment ago you wanted to do something, but now your tired?"

Annabeth blushed. "Well, there _is _one thing . . ."

" . . . Yeah?"

"And, umm . . . were married now . . ."

" . . . Okay." Percy was lost. He didn't understand what she was getting at.

Annabeth sighed. "Your head is so full of kelp. Remember what we were going to do once we were married? You said yourself, 'as soon as we get there, this honeymoon will be . . . fun.' Well, were here!"

"Oh._Oh." _Percy twitched, uncomfortable. Totally nervous.

Annabeth wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm nervous too. _Everyone_ is their first time."

Percy swallowed hard, willing the words to come out. "And-and if you get pregnant?"

"Well then, we'll have a family."

Percy rolled his eyes, but his face was suddenly very pale at her words.

"It's okay," she said, pulling him down on the bed with her.

Then she remembered she was supposed to interrogate him about earlier at the reception party, but the thought quickly left her mind.

The wind gently blew through the open balcony doors, the moonlight making the room shine.

*Chapter 10 - Annabeth sets the goddess of Love on fire*

Annabeth woke before Percy did.

She looked groggily at the clock on her bedside table: 10:48.

Groaning, she stretched, and was suprised to find that her body hurt.

_Guess that was supposed to be expected too_, she thought. Groaning again, she turned over, where Percy was fast asleep, and drooling. Grinning, Annabeth quietly got out of bed and dug her camera out of one of her suitcases. She snapped a picture of Percy.

"That'll show him he does too drool," she whispered to herself, putting the camera away before remembering she wasn't wearing anything. Sighing, she went into the closet and put on the white silk robe she'd snatched from Percy last night. She jumped onto the bed.

"Percy, wake up."

"Mmfph . . . five . . . ten mintues," he mumbled.

She leaned in close and whispered, "I'm making pancakes."

No responce.

She tried again. "I'm making blue pancakes with blue waffles."

He stirred again. "Blue pancakes and waffles?" he mumbled.

"Mmm-hmm. You just have to get up if you want them."

Slowly, Percy woke up, and his sea green eyes met her gray ones.

"Morning, sleepy head," she said cheerfully, and kissed him. "You want breakfast? I found the kitchen."

"Sure." He got up, got dressed, and followed Annabeth downstairs to the first floor. They walked into the dining room, where a table that could hold up to eight people sat.

"Told you everything was super-sized," he murmured as Annabeth went into the kitchen.

Taking up this opportunity, he got a bottled water from the fridge and used it to Iris-message his mother.

"Mom?" he asked once Sally appeared in the mist.

"Oh, sweetie! How are you? How's Annabeth?"

Percy grinned. "Fine, mom. Were great. More than great."

"Well, that's great, dear. When can I come visit?"

"Whenever you want, mom. You know that. And Paul, too."

"Hey, Mrs. Jackson," Annabeth said, appearing beside Percy.

"Hey yourself, Mrs. Jackson," she said. Annabeth smiled.

"Mom's going to come down for a visit," Percy told her.

Sally held up her hands. "Yes I want to see you, but not on your honeymoon! I want to see your new mansion."

"What! You know?" Annabeth asked.

Sally grinned. "Of course. Chiron told me."

"Well, Nico sort of told us," Percy said.

"Hey, Percy. Hey, Annabeth," Paul said, appearing beside Sally.

"Hey, Paul," Percy and Annabeth said at the same time. They grinned at each other.

"Umm, Percy? Paul and I have something to tell you. Do you promise to not freak out?" Sally said nervously.

"Of course, mom. What is it?" Percy asked.

Sally took a deep breath. Paul put his hands on her shoulders and smiled at her comfortingly.

"Percy, I'm pregnant," Sally said.

"What? Mom, that-that's great!"

Sally sighed in relief. "Really, Percy?"

"Really, mom. Honestly."

"That's great, Mrs. Jackson! I'm-we're-happy for you!" Annabeth said.

"Please. I'm your mother-in-law now. Call me Sally," Sally said.

Sally bringing up that she's pregnant brought up Annabeth's fears of pregnancy of her own.

Sally immediatly saw the look on Annabeth's face.

"What's wrong, dear? Do you want a baby for your own, aready?" Sally looked back and forth between them.

"Or could one already be on the way?" she asked softly.

"We don't know," Percy admitted, his face pale again.

Annabeth elbowed him. "It's fine. Probably not. And really, we're happy for you two. Congradulations," she said.

Sally smiled at her. "Thank you. Alright, we'll let you two go. You enjoy your honeymoon."

"Bye, mom. Talk to you soon," Percy said, and was about to swipe his hand through the connection when Sally suddenly said, "Annabeth, honey, don't worry if you are pregnant. It will all work out."

Annabeth smiled. "Thank you. Goodbye."

When Sally and Paul's faces dissapeared, Percy stood up.

"I can't believe i'm going to have another half-sibiling besides Tyson," he mumbled.

Annabeth wrapped her arms around his waist comfortingly. "Hey, I thought you were happy your mother is pregnant."

"I am. I'm just-It's just weird. Other then the Smelly Gabe and the half-god half-mortal demigod part, it's like she's having me all over again."

"No, just someone in your place. But you'll always be her first son, no matter how many kids she has. And besides, your a married man now. She's going to have to share." Annabeth kissed his cheek. "Come on, Seaweed Brain. I think your blue pancakes and waffles are done."

After breakfast, they went swimming in the indoor pool.

"Your going to break your neck!" Annabeth called, sitting on a lounge chair.

"No I'm not! Invincible, remember?" Percy called back, and Annabeth rolled her eyes.

Percy was actually going to attempt to surf in an indoor swimming pool.

He made waves, big ones but not too big, and he jumped into the water, surf board and all.

Annabeth squealed and covered her eyes, but when she didn't hear a splash she quickly looked to see Percy actually riding a wave to the other side of the pool. When he reached the edge he neatly jumped out. Annabeth sighed.

Percy sat down beside her, and she grinned.

"Well, Seaweed Brain, what do you want to do now?"

"Watch a movie?" he suggested. He got up, pulling her with him, and went into the movie room, where their giant flat-screen was waiting.

"Percy, I've been meaning to ask you, why did you seem so upset at the reception party?" Annabeth asked.

"What movie do you want to watch?" Percy asked quietly, neatly dodging the question.

"Movie later. Tell me. Why were you upset?" Annabeth asked.

"It's nothing, Wise Girl. Just nervousness," Percy sighed. "What movie?"

I'll get a real answer out of him later, Annabeth thought.

"Romeo and Juliet? The old one, not the one with Lenardo Dicaprio," Annabeth said. "The first one was much better."

Percy looked for it, and when he finally found it, he popped it in. He layed down on the couch, and Annabeth cuddled next to him. Of course, when the time came for Romeo to die, Annabeth sobbed a little bit. Percy bit his tongue to hold back a laugh. What is it with girls always crying when the hero dies?

"You know, crying over him isn't going to bring him back to life," Percy said, grinning.

As expected, Annabeth turned around and huffed, "I a-am not crying! And I already knew he was going to die. So shut up."

Percy kissed her and wiped the tears from her cheeks. "Okay, Wise Girl. Your eyes are just leaking water. You're not really crying."

Annabeth sniffed and turned back around, cuddling closer to him. "That's right. See? I'm always right. I told you you'd barely win in arguements."

"Mmm-hmm," Percy said, but really they both knew for once Percy was right, Annabeth was just too stubborn to admit it.

"I love the song," Annabeth suddenly said.

"Huh?"

"The theme song. It's romantic. 'We unveil the love we now must hide.' Isn't that romantic?"

Percy raised an eyebrow. "Are you alright? Your kind of emotional today."

Both of them froze, and Annabeth turned to look at him.

"No. No, Seaweed Brain. If I were, I wouldn't have mood swings until I was three to four months pregnant," she said reassuringly.

Percy sighed and relaxed. "All right. Let's finish the movie, then."

Through the rest of the movie, Annabeth didn't say anything about the 'love' song, but Percy knew she was still thinking it.

When the movie was over, Annabeth got up and stretched.

"What now?"

They did everything. They bowled, which Annabeth won, played video games, which Percy suprisingly won, swam in the ocean with the dolphines, watched another movie, and . . . well, other things, too.

Exausted, they lay in each other's arms.

"Long day," Annabeth huffed.

"Very long. You want dinner?" Percy said. They'd been so busy, they'd forgotten to eat lunch.

"Sure." They got up, got redressed, and went down into the kitchen. Annabeth was buttering some potatoes and Percy was taking out the stake when there was a knock at the door.

Annabeth turned to Percy, confused. "Is your mother here, already?"

Percy shook his head. "My mother said she wasn't coming until later, when our honeymoon was over," he said.

"Well, answer it, please. I have to finish this," Annabeth said, taking out a lighter.

"Be careful," Percy said, walking to the door. He opened it to find the goddess of Love.

"A-Aphrodite?" Percy said, tongue-tied. He'd forgotten how beautiful she was.

"Well, you are still as sweet as ever. May I come in?"

"Uhhh . . . umm, yeah, sure. Come in."

Percy closed the door behind her, and led her into the kitchen.

"Annabeth?"

"Yeah?" she asked without turning around.

"There's, umm, someone here."

"I kind of figured that when the doorbell rung, Seaweed Brain."

"What are you making?" Percy asked.

"Flambe," Annabeth said.

"Flambe? I love Flambe!" Aphrodite squealed, rushing up to her. Annabeth almost jumped ten feet into the air and spun around with the lighter still on in her hands. Unfortunately, it was one with a long end, and unfortunately for Aphrodite, it immediatly caught on her red dress.

Annabeth and Aphrodite both screamed, and Annabeth rushed to the sink and filled a cup with water. Rushing back to the goddess, she dumped it over her dress, and the fire went out, but Aphrodite's dress was ruined.

Annabeth gasped, put down the cup, and rushed to Percy's side. He wrapped his arms around her protectively and tried to shield her with his body. At the sight of their embrace, Aphrodite grinned happily.

"Aww, you two are _perfect _for each other! Absolutely adorable!"

"Y-your not mad that I ruined your dress?" Annabeth asked.

"Pardon?" Aphrodite looked down at her ruined outfit. "Oh no, dear. I can just fix it. Like this." She snapped her fingers, and her dress was as good as new again.

"So your not mad?" Percy asked.

"Oh no, dear. How could I be mad at my favorite couple?"

Percy and Annabeth sighed and relaxed. Annabeth took his hand and intwined his fingers with hers. Seeing this, Aphrodite's eyes twinkled.

"Umm, I was just making dinner. Would you like to join us?" Annabeth asked politely.

"Sure. I won't stay long, though. I know you two want to be alone on your honeymoon," Aphrodite said.

Throughout dinner, Percy kept up easy conversation, but Aphrodite was mostly quiet, sipping her tea and watching Percy and Annabeth, being observant.

When Flambe was served, Annabeth smiled sheepishly at Aphrodite.

"I hope you'll try it still after I torched your dress."

"Oh, stop worrying about that, dear! It is fixed. Luckily you missed my hair, so no damage done." Aphrodite fluffed up her perfectly-curled hair.

Annabeth kicked Percy under the table, noticing his stare at the goddess.

After desert, Aphrodite stood. "I must really be going. Ares will be waiting for me."

When Aphrodite wasn't looking, Percy rolled his eyes at the mention of Ares. Annabeth giggled.

Aphrodite looked at them over her shoulder. "Oh, how I wish every couple was as cute together as you two! Goodbye. And I will be checking in from time to time," she said.

"Umm, Lady Aphrodite?" Annabeth said uncertainly.

"Yes, dear?"

"No offense . . . but why did you come tonight?"

"Annabeth!" Percy whispered.

"No, no. It's alright," Aphrodite sighed. "I came tonight because I wanted to see you. To see how you two are as a married couple, and I must say, I'm impressed."

"Really?" Annabeth asks.

Aphrodite nodded. "Well, I should be going, then. I know you two want to be . . . alone." She giggled. Annabeth blushed and Percy stared at the floor.

Once Aphrodite was gone, Annabeth turned to Percy and grinned. "You were so drooling at her."

"I was not! I do not drool. And it's not like you have any evidence."

Annabeth didn't say anything, but just wrapped her arms around his waist and sighed.

"You were too drooling at her," she muttered.

"Yeah, well, she's gone now. What do you want to do?"

"I have some ideas," she mused.

"Oh, yeah? Like what?"

Annabeth reached up and kissed him. "Oh, please, Seaweed Brain. You know what i'm talking about."

"Nah. Your going to have to show me, Wise Girl," he whispered.

And so, they played video games until over one o' clock in the morning.

*Chapter 11 - House party*

Percy and Annabeth were eating dinner after another long day when there was a knock at the door. Percy and Annabeth looked at each other.

"Do you think it's Aphrodite?" Annabeth asked.

Percy shrugged. "Maybe. But why would she come back so soon?"

"Maybe she wants some more Flambe," Annabeth suggested.

Percy grinned. "Or maybe she wants to get torched again."

Thunder rolled in the distance.

"I think she heard us, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth muttered. "Come on, let's answer the door."

Together, they walked to the door and opened it.

And saw some very familiar faces: Thalia, Chiron, Grover, Piper, Leo, Jason (holding Piper's hand), Clarrisse, Chris Rodrigez, Nico, Tyson, Rachel, Travis, Connor, and-

"Mom?" Percy said.

Sally, with Paul holding her hand, smiled at him. "Hi, sweetie. We thought we'd come and visit you."

"Umm, yeah. Come in," Annabeth said, as shocked as Percy was, and everyone came in.

"What?" Thalia asked, seeing Annabeth's expression.

"Nothing. I just didn't think you all would visit so soon."

"Soon?" Clarisse scoffed.

"Umm, it's been a month since the wedding," Nico pointed out.

"Has it? Wow, we lost track of time," Percy muttered.

"Uh, I need to . . . um, go upstairs for a minute. I'll be right back," Annabeth muttered, and started for the stairs.

Thalia sighed. "Let me guess, you're going to get dressed, since you weren't expecting us?" she said, grinning.

Annabeth blushed bright red and quickly went upstairs.

"What do you mean? She had a robe on," Nico said.

Thalia grinned. "Someday, Death Breath, when your married, you'll learn the things you can do." Thalia patted him vaguely on the back, but he still looked confused.

"What she means is-" Travis started.

"Travis! He is too young!" Chiron scolded.

Travis put his hands up. "Oops, my bad."

Everyone laughed, and Percy blushed. They chatted aimlessly until Annabeth came back down and met them in the livingroom, which contained the large t.v. and two long couches. Everyone sat down.

By the look on Nico's face, he was still trying to figure out what Travis and Thalia had meant, and Clarisse smirked at him.

"We hope this was a good time. I mean, I hope we didn't barge in on you if you were . . . busy," Sally said. Both Percy and Annabeth noticed a little bump in her stomach.

Annabeth grinned. "No, your fine."

"Mom, you're getting bigger!" Percy said.

Sally smiled and patted her stomach. "Yes. Only eight more months to go."

"Sally, your pregnant? Well, that's wonderful news! Congradulations!" Chiron said. There was a loud chorus of 'congradulations' from everyone.

Sally blushed. "Thank you."

"We've really missed you all. We were actually wondering when you were going to come visit," Annabeth said.

"Well, it looks like you two have kept each other company to pass the time," Clarisse said, just to get under Nico's skin. His frown deepened as he became more and more frusterated.

"Oh, come on! What did you mean?" he asked Thalia.

Thalia grinned. "Sorry, Goth Boy. I don't think i'm the right person to tell you."

Chiron sighed. "Nico, why don't you follow me into the dining room? We need to have a little chat."

Confused, Nico followed him out of the room.

"That boy's about to be scarred for life," Rachel laughed.

And, sure enough, a few minutes later they heard Nico yell, "GROSS!" Everyone cracked up.

"That should keep him quiet," Thalia said, grinning.

When Chiron and Nico returned, Chiron's face was blank. Nico's, on the other hand, was deep red. He sat back on the couch and went out of his way to not meet Percy and Annabeth's gazes.

"Yep, definitely scarred for life," Connor muttered, and everyone had to work to hide their giggles.

"Anyways," Annabeth said, trying to change the subject, "so, what's in the bag?" she asked, nodding towards a huge paper bag that was sitting in Chiron's lap, since he was in wheelchair mode.

"Oh, just your typical party stuff," Thalia said.

"Party? Sweet," Percy said. "You guys have to see the indoor swimming pool, too," he added.

"Swimming? Oh, yay! I love swimming!" Tyson clapped his hands together exitedly.

"Sure, big guy. Go for it," Percy said, grinning.

"Second floor, third door to the right," Annabeth added.

Tyson quickly sped off.

"Well . . . let the party begin! Help yourselves to anything in the house," Annabeth said.

Everyone was having a blast. Tyson, Grover, Clarisse and Chris were swimming in the pool, Thalia was kicking Percy's butt in video games, Annabeth was chatting with Chiron and Sally, and Nico, Paul, Rachel and Nico were watching a movie. What the others were doing, Percy didn't know. Probably bowling or in the training room. Annabeth cranked the music up, and everyone talked, danced, and just relaxed. Even Nico seemed to have momentarily forgotten his conversation with Chiron and was talking to Percy.

Percy was excited to show his mom and Paul he could surf in the pool, and when he reached the other side Sally almost fainted.

"Oh my goodnes, Percy, don't do that! Are you _trying_ to give me a heart-attack?" Sally gasped.

Percy sighed and rolled his eyes. "Jeez, mom, your almost as bad as Annabeth. I'm _invincible, _remember?"

Sally sighed in relief. "Oh, thats right. I'm sorry, Percy. Your a demigod. I'm just so used to worrying about you."

"It's okay, mom, I - woah!" Suddenly Percy fell backwards into the pool. Annabeth pulled her invisibility hat off.

"I heard that, Jackson!"

Annabeth walked up to Sally and Paul. "I'm sorry. He is such a Seaweed Brain sometimes. I swear, he's - hey!"

Percy had grabbed her around the waist and jumped back into the pool with her in his arms.

When they came back up, Tyson, Grover, Clarisse and Chris, who had been watching, cheered.

"We give it a 10, for the big splash!" they called.

Percy and Annabeth grinned at them.

When the clock struck twelve, everyone sat back down in the living room, exausted.

"It's twelve o' clock _already? _Aww, man. I was having fun," Nico said.

Chiron sighed. "Yes. Now me must go. Oh, and don't worry. I'll take care of the mess."

They all looked around. Since it was a huge mansion, the mess didn't look very bad, but there was popcorn, plastic cups, and cheetos everywhere.

"How?" Annabeth asked.

"Easily." Chiron snapped his fingers, and a bunch of Niads came in. They cleaned faster than Percy would have thought possible, and when the last garbage bag was filled, they quickly shuffled out of the house.

"Wow. That was quick for the whole mansion," Percy said.

Chiron nodded. "They get things done quickly."

Sally hugged Percy and Annabeth goodbye.

"Take care," Annabeth said.

After they said goodbye to everyone, Annabeth lay on the couch, exausted.

"Well, they sure do know how to party," Percy laughed. He turned around, and Annabeth was fast asleep.

Percy grinned, picked her up, and carried her to bed.

"Goodnight, Wise girl," he sighed, and instantly fell asleep.

*Chapter 12 - Happy Ending-Sort of*

Annabeth decided as she was getting dressed that she would get a real answer out of Percy about the reception party even if she had to force it out of him. And so, with her plan set, she put a robe on over her outift and went to find Percy. She found him in the living room watching a movie: Clash of the Titans, of all movies.

"Of course you'd watch a movie about your names' sake, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth laughed, standing at one end of the couch, by Percy's feet.

Percy grinned. "I can't believe how they made Hades in this movie," Percy laughed. "Boy he would _not _be happy if he saw this."

"Mm-hmm."

Percy looked at her. "Are you okay-are you wearing stillettos? I thought you didn't like stillettos."

Annabeth rolled her eyes and took off her robe.

And all Percy could do was stare.

Annabeth had picked the summer dress that would show more skin, and it fit her perfectly, filling out her curves and showing off her tan legs. She layed on the couch and kissed him. As expected, he wrapped his arms around her. She almost forgot the reason she was doing this, and did for a moment, but quickly remembered.

"Percy?" she asked sweetly.

"Mm-hmm?"

"If I ask you something, do you promise to give a truthful answer?"

"Mm-hmm. Sure, anything."

Annabeth could tell he was barely paying attention to her words. She didn't know if this was a good thing or a bad thing.

"What were you so upset about at the reception party?"

And just like that, the dreaminess on his face vanished, and his face hardened.

"I told you, just nervousness."

"Alright." She kissed him again, and the dreamy look returned.

"You do know," he suddenly whispered in her ear, "that seductiveness won't work on me this time."

She scoffed and pushed herself up, pulling her hair back.

"Ugh, just tell me! It's driving me crazy! What happened?"

"Nothing."

She sat on him and pinned his hands over his head. "I'm not moving until you tell me, Seaweed Brain!"

Percy rolled his eyes. "You seriously think you can actually hold me here?"

"I know I can."

Percy sighed and in a flash, he was on her with _her _hands pinned.

"You want to know so bad? Well, here it is. Your mother _threatened_ me, Annabeth. She said if I got you pregnant before you were at least twenty, she'd kill me. Okay?"

Annabeth stared up at him, horror-struck. "She-she said that?"

"Yeah. She did." He got off her and sat beside her.

That's why you always looked so pale when your mother and I mentioned pregnancy, she thought.

"Percy, how can we prevent it? And it's kind of too late now. For all we know, I could be."

"Don't say that!" Percy said. He glanced at the ceiling nervously.

Annabeth sighed. "Seaweed Brain, I promise I won't let her hurt you if I am."

"But she's a goddess, Annabeth. If she wants me dead, then i'll die," Percy mumbled.

"Percy-hey, look at me." Annabeth tilted his face up to hers. "Percy, she knows how much trouble that'll stir up with Poseidon. She wouldn't be unwise and risk getting in a quirrel with him, because she knows how dangerous it will be."

"You seriously think he would start a war over me?"

"I have no doubt that he would."

Percy nodded. "Yeah, I guess."

Annabeth kissed him reassuringly. "It's fine, Seaweed Brain. Alright? So, did you want to finish this movie?"

He didn't answer, but kissed her, and she took that as a _no._


End file.
